memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Třída Galaxy
Třída Galaxy je třídou lodí Hvězdné flotily, poprvé použita kolem roku 2350. Svého času to byla největší a nejsilnější třída hvězdných lodí ve flotile všech dob. Hojně byla využívána především ve válce s Dominionem. Historie Návrh a vývoj Třída Galaxy byla vyvíjena kolem roku 2350 v loděnicích Utopia Planitia (TNG: Booby Trap, Eye of the Beholder). Velký počet technologií implementovaných do třídy Galaxy byl testován na starších typech plavidel, včetně třídy Oberth, konkrétně na lodi USS Pegasus. (TNG: The Pegasus) Warp jádro bylo navrženo na základně Seran-T-1, hvězdného data 40052, těmi nejlepšími inženýry Federace, včetně Leah Brahmsové. (TNG: Booby Trap) Hlavní komponenty konstrukce lodí třídy Galaxy jsou konstruovány na povrchu Marsu a poté dopravovány do suchých doků na orbitě planety, kde jsou zkompletovány. Když třída Galaxy vznikla, byla považována za nejvíce technologicky sofistikovanou a komplikovanou třídu hvězných lodí v historii Federace. (TNG: Lonely Among Us, Contagion) Image:Galaxy-klasse_utopia-Planitia_work-bee.jpg|Konstrukce lodě třídy Galaxy v doku na Utopia Planitia. Image:Utopia_Planitia.jpg|Konstrukce lodě třídy Galaxy na povrchu Marsu na Utopia Planitia. Raná léta Díky velkým rozměrům a kapacitě byly lodě třídy Galaxy přiřazovány jen na ty nejvýznamnější mise. Velikost, komfort a komplexnost těchto lodí je vyhlášená mezi občany Federace i mezi jinými druhy v Alfa kvadrantu (TNG: Tin Man, Chain of Command, Part I; DS9: Valiant; VOY: Infinite Regress). Konstrukce třídy Galaxy je unikátem mezi ostatními konstrukcemi lodí Hvězdné flotily především díky možnostem ubytování velkého množství civilních osob, personálu a rodin důstojníků. Bezpečnost lodí třídy Galaxy a především jejich warpového pohonu přišla v otázku v roce 2365, když byla loď USS Yamato zničena za velice podivných okolností poblíž Romulanské neutrální zóny. Loď byla postižena masivními systémovými selháními, které vedly k protržení nádrže antihmoty. Další vyšetřování vedené posádkou lodi Enterprise-D však prokázalo, že poruchy na palubě Yamata nebyly způsobeny chybami v konstrukci lodě. (TNG: Contagion) Pravděpodobně nejznámější z ranějších lodí třídy Galaxy byla USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), která sloužila sedm let pod velením kapitána Jeana-Luca Picarda. Enterprise provedla první kontakty s velkým množstvím nových druhů, včetně Borgského společenstva, Ferengské aliance a Q kontinua. Její diplomatické snahy pomohly zklidnit napětí mezi menšími, regionálními silami a pomohly předejít dramatickým zvratům, které by měly dopad na bezpečnost Federace. Jednou z těchto situací byla Klingonská občanská válka, ve které byly zapleteni i Romulané nebo řešení napjatých vztahů s Cardassiany. Jedním z nejvýznamnějších úspěchů Enterprise však bylo zabránění asimilace Země Borgy v roce 2367. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Válka s Dominionem Loď třídy Galaxy byla přítomna katastrofálnímu prvnímu kontaktu s Dominionem. Loď USS Odyssey vstoupila do Gama kvadrantu s úkolem osvobodit několik Federálních občanů, kteří byli uneseni Jem'Hadary. Když Odyssey ustupovala, Jem'Hadarská útočná loď podnikla sebevražedný útok a narazila do sekundárního trupu. Způsobila tak masivní protržení trupu a explozi lodi. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar) Tento neoprávněný akt vedl ke čtyřem letem nepřátelství mezi Federací a Dominionem, jejichž vyvrcholením byla válka. Lodě třídy Galaxy se zúčastňovaly mnoha důležitých bojových akcí této války, včetně operace Návrat, kde měly hlavní strategickou úlohu (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels). Dále se zúčastnily první bitvy u Chin'toky (DS9: Tears of the Prophets) a bitvy u Cardassie (DS9: What You Leave Behind). :Analýza speciálních efektů epizody "Sacrifice of Angels" ukázala ne více, než pět, možná devět rozdílných lodí třidy ''Galaxy v kombinované flotile Federace při operaci Návrat. I přesto, že se v dané epizodě seriálu uvádí, že se této operace zúčastnilo alespoň 600 plavidel Federace, Technický manuál TNG popisuje pouze 12 známých lodí třídy Galaxy. Všech 12 lodí se však boje zúčastnit nemohlo, protože během let došlo ke ztrátám na flotile – zničení lodí USS Enterprise-D, USS Yamato a USS Odyssey. To znamená, že se boje zúčastnilo maximálně 9 lodí třídy Galaxy. Ovšem pozdější epizoda seriálu Star Trek: Voyager ukázala několik nových lodí třídy Galaxy při konstrukci na Utopia Planitia ještě před operací Návrat. To znamená, že i tyto nové lodě se mohly bitvy zúčastnit, nicméně se v dané epizodě seriálu DS9 neobjevily. '' Součastnost Několik nových lodí třídy Galaxy bylo přidáno do Flotily kolem roku 2370 (VOY: Relativity). Později byly lodě třídy Galaxy viděny při střežení celého prostoru Federace, například poblíž Země (VOY: Endgame), nebo poblíž Romulanské neutrální zóny. (Star Trek: Nemesis) :Nejméně tři, pravděpodobně však čtyři lodě třídy ''Galaxy byly ukázány při konstrukci v loděnicích Utopia Planitia v epizodě VOY: Relativity. Nejméně pět, pravděpodobně sedm lodí této třídy bylo také součástí flotily, která zaútočila na Borgskou kouli v epizodě VOY: Endgame.'' Technická data Uspořádání Třída Galaxy má dvě sekce trupu. Talířovou část, tzv. primární trup a sekundární trup, jehož součástí jsou warpové gondoly. Trupy jsou schopny reverzibilní oddělovací sekvence. Primární trup se tak oddělí od sekundárního a vzniknou dvě soběstačné lodě. Obvykle jsou civilisté a nenezbytní členové posádky evakuovány do talířové části a starší důstojníci jsou konfrontováni s nepřítelem v bojovém modulu, kde se nachází hlavní zbraňové systémy. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Trup třídy Galaxy byl zanechán poněkud přizpůsobitelný; prostory jako paluba 8 byly navrženy jako nedokončené a účelové pro případ, že bude při některé misi potřeba více místa. (TNG: Liaisons) Velitelské a kontrolní systémy Počítačový systém na palubě lodí třídy Galaxy má isolineární základ (TNG: The Naked Now). Celý počítačový systém lodi je koncentrovaný v počítačovém jádru, které je přístupné přes místnost, která slouží k údržbě (TNG: Evolution). Každá z lodí třídy Galaxy má 3 nezávislá počítačová jádra; dvě jsou umístěna v talířové sekci, a jedno v inženýrské sekci. Každé jádro je schopné v případě potřeby převzít všechny funkce na lodi. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technický manuál) Pohonné systémy je také viditelný).]] Lodě třídy Galaxy dosahují warpové rychlosti skrze dvě warpové gondoly, které obsahují četné warpové spirály (TNG: Eye of the Beholder). Maximální rychlost tohoto typu lodí je warp 9.6. Maximální rychlostí nemůže loď letět déle než 12 hodin (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint, The Best of Both Worlds). Warp jádro bylo svého času jedním z nejúčinnějších ve Flotile. Za příznivých okolností je schopno generovat přibližně 12.75 bilionů gigawatů energie (TNG: True Q). Efektivita warpového pohonu lodí třídy Galaxy byla překonána s příchodem lodí třídy Intrepid v roce 2370. (TNG: Force of Nature) Warpové jádro zaplňuje dvanáct palub Inženýrské sekce. Nádrže na deuterium jsou nad jádrem, zatímco skladovací prostory na antihmotu sousedí se základnou jádra na palubě 42. (TNG: Liaisons) Na lodích této třídy se nachází tři impulzní motory. Dva se nacházejí na talířové sekci, jeden se nachází na pohonné sekci (sekundárním trupu). Impulzní rychlost generuje především motor na sekundárním trupu. Dva motory na talířové části lodi se aktivují jen ve vyjímečných případech, nebo v případě oddělení lodi, kdy generují rychlost pro oddělenou talířovou část. To se ovšem týká dřívějších dob (viz. Vylepšení). Vylepšení Vylepšení pohonných systémů byla testována v roce 2370 na palubě Enterprise-D; loď přijala nové warpové jádro vyrobené s interphaseovou technologií (TNG: Phantasms). Hlavní úprava gondol byla také provedena tohoto roku (TNG: Eye of the Beholder). Přibližně v polovině roku 2370 operovala většina lodí Galaxy se všemi třemi impulsními motory. (DS9: Favor the Bold; VOY: Timeless) Vědecké možnosti Třída Galaxy je dále velmi vhodná pro širokou škálu vědeckých experimentů a laboratorního studia ve velkém množství vědeckých disciplýn (TNG: Liaisons). Různá oddělení často soutěží o limitované zdroje stejně jako o senzorový čas, který je přidělován operačním důstojníkem. (TNG: Lessons) Vylepšení Senzorový systém může být upraven nebo vylepšen, pokud je to nezbytné pro určité specifické mise. Dodatečné vybavení může být přidáno v případě potřeby (TNG: Cause and Effect, Schisms). Nejnovější technologie jsou všeobecně přidávány do lodí třídy Galaxy, jakmile opustí stádium experimentu. (TNG: All Good Things... ) Tactické systémy Třída Galaxy je vybavena dvanácti phaserovými bateriemi umístěnými na různých místech podél obou trupů. Jedna dráha phaserové baterie je umístěna na vcholu inženýrské/bojové sekce a může být použita jen v případě oddělené lodi. Lodě této třídy jsou také vybaveny dvěma odpalovači torpéd (předním a zadním) na inženýrské sekci a jedním zadním odpalovačem na talířové sekci, který je ovšem viditelný také jen v případě rozdělení lodi (TNG: Conundrum). Každý z odpalovačů je schopen odpálit až 10 fotonových torpéd součastně, přitom každé torpédo může být zaměřeno na jiný cíl (TNG: The Arsenal of Freedom, Yesterday's Enterprise). Kolem roku 2360 bylo běžné, že každá loď třídy Galaxy nesla až 275 fotonových torpéd. Ochrana lodí třídy Galaxy spočívá ve vysoko kapacitních deflektorových štítech. (TNG: Conundrum) Vylepšení Enterprise-D přijala vylepšení zbraňových systémů v roce 2370. Získala výkonnější torpéda a také nový zaměřovací senzorový systém naprogramovaný poručíkem Worfem (TNG: Genesis). Vybrané lodě třídy Galaxy, jako například loď USS Venture, byly dovybaveny dalšími drahami phaserů na horní části gondol 2372. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior) Image:800px-Enterprise_Veridian_III.jpg|Loď třídy Galaxy na orbitě planety. Image:Operation_Return_1.jpg|Několik lodí třídy Galaxy ve flotile při operaci Návrat. Image:USS Enterprise-D, Generations.jpg|Manévrující loď třídy Galaxy. Interiér Interiér lodí třídy Galaxy byl s ohledem na přítomnost rodin a civilistů navržen, aby co nejlépe splňoval jejich standarty a potřeby, to znamená s maximálním možným komfortem. :Ve filmu Star Trek: Generations je interiér ''Enterprise-D nasvícen jinak, než jak jsme byli zvyklí ze seriálu. Například můstek je mnohem tmavější.'' Hlavní můstek Hlavní můstek lodí třídy Galaxy je umístěn na palubě 1 v talířové části lodi. Jako u většiny lodí, také u lodí třídy Galaxy je plně modulární, a v případě potřeby může být zcela vyměněn za jiný můstek. Proto mohou mít různé lodě této třídy zcela jiný design můstku. :Teorie modulárního můstku vznikla na základě epizody DS9: The Jem'Hadar, kde loď USS ''Odyssey měla zcela jiný design můstku než USS Enterprise-D.'' Přední části můstku dominuje hlavní obrazovka. Přímo před ní se nachází místa pro operačního důstojníka a kormidelníka. Ve středu místnosti se nachází velitelská stanoviště - křeslo kapitána lodi, po jeho pravici sedí první důstojník a třetí křeslo je určeno pro dalšího důstojníka, většinou pro šéflékaře nebo lodního poradce. Další dvě místa se nachází po stranách velitelské oblasti. V případě potřeby zde mohou sedět další důstojníci. :Od prvního dílu, až po začátek třetí sezóny seriálu TNG nebyla stanoviště před obrazovkou jednoznačně rozdělena. Operační důstojník Data seděl v několika různých záběrech u pravé, později u levé konzoly. Stanoviště taktického důstojníka se nachází přímo za křeslem kapitána. Je zabudováno v dřevěné liště, která ohraničuje velitelskou oblast. V zadní přepážce se nachází několik konzol, které jsou zcela přizpůsobitelné. V roce 2364 bylo rozdělení těchto konzol následující: vědecké stanoviště I, vědecké stanoviště II, konzola pro řízení prostředí a konzola pro pohonné systémy. V roce 2365 to bylo vědecké stanoviště I, vědecké stanoviště II, operační stanoviště misí, řízení prostředí a inženýrská stanice. U každé stanice je křeslo, které je zasunuté pod konzolou. Můstek je také vybaven dvěma replikátory. Z můstku se dá také snadno dostat do dalších důležitých částí lodi. Z místnosti vede celkem šest dveří. Dveře napravo od kormidelníka jsou od turbovýtahu, který směřuje přímo na bojový můstek. V zadní části můstku je výklenek, který obsahuje dva východy. Jeden z těchto východů směřuje do koridoru spojujícího můstek s konferenční místností. Druhé dveře jsou od turbovýtahu. Na levé straně můstku se nachází další tři východy. Dva od turbovýtahů a jeden vede do kapitánovy pracovny. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Vylepšení Můstky lodí třídy Galaxy procházely mnoha kosmetickými změnami. První zásadní úprava můstku přišla v roce 2371. Na obou stranách můstku přibylo několik nových stanic a konzol a tři křesla uprostřed místnosti byla umístěna na vyšším bodu (schodku). (Star Trek: Generations) Konferenční místnost Konferenční místnost je umístěna přímo za můstkem. Tato místnost je obvykle užívána jako konferenční sál starších důstojníků. Okna v pozadí jsou viditelná v zadní části modulu můstku a nabízí nevšení pohled na zadní partie lodi a při letu warpovou rychlostí také na ubíhající hvězdy. U konferenčního stolu, který dominuje celé místnosti je celkem deset míst k sezení. Po stranách, na pravoboku i levoboku se nachází menší obrazovky technologie LCARS, které poskytují informace o misi, která je projednávána (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint; The Child). K prezentaci dat mohou být použity také holografické emitory, které jsou zabudovány v konferenčním stolu (TNG: The Last Outpost). Zeď, která odděluje konferenční místnost od můstku byla ozdobena nejdříve modely dřívějších lodí jménem Enterprise, později zajímavými geometrickými výstuhami. Bojový můstek Bojový můstek se nachází na palubě 8 a je přímo spojen s hlavním můstkem tzv. pohotovostním turbovýtahem. Tento můstek je navržen k ovládání celé pohonné sekce (sekundárního trupu) a lze odtud také řídit proces separace a opětovného spojení lodi. Na rozdíl od hlavního můstku, není na tom bojovém tolik prostoru a komfortu. Ovšem je zde mnohem více taktických stanic, na úkor těch vědeckých. Bojový můstek je zkrátka navržen pouze k boji. Stejně jako hlavní můstek, je i ten bojový plně modulární. To vysvětluje dvě různé varianty bojových můstků viděných na Enterprise-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint; The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Hlavní strojovna Systémy strojovny zabírají dvanáct pater sekundárního trupu. Sama strojovna se nachází na palubě 36 (TNG: Liaisons) a její rozsáhlé příslušenství je přístupné pomocí koridoru. Dvě patra hlavní strojovny poskytují přímý přístup k warpovému jádru a primárním podpůrným systémům strojovny. V zadní přepážce koridoru se nachází hlavní situační monitor. V hlavní sekci dominuje především hlavní systémový displej, známý jako ovládací stůl. Jedná se o ústřední operační středisko místnosti. Blíže k warp jádru se nachází šéfinženýrova kancelář a několik dalších konzolí na levé straně a konzola asistenta šéfinženýra na pravé straně. Přístup k vyššímu patru kolem warp jádra je zajištěn pomocí žebříku na levo od jádra a také pomocí výtahu na straně pravé. Ve vyšším patře se nachází přístupy k dalším udržovacím systémům jádra. (TNG: The Dauphin; The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Strojovna může v případě potřeby zastávat také funkci hlavního můstku.(TNG: Brothers) V případě významějšího selhání, jakým je například porušení warp jádra je strojovna vybavena izolačními dveřmi, které prostor warp jádra izolují od zbytku strojovny v případě detonace nebo nouzového vyhození jádra do vesmíru. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds; Violations; Star Trek: Generations) Lékařská oddělení Lékařské prostory lodí třídy Galaxy jsou navrženy pro poskytování lékařské pomoci posádce a dalším pasažérům. Ošetřovna Na palubě lodí této třídy se nachází nejméně tři ošetřovny (TNG: Tapestry). Nejméně jedna z těchto ošetřoven se nachází v talířové části lodi (TNG: Genesis) další se nachází v pohonné sekci (TNG: The Arsenal of Freedom). Na ošetřovně se nachází čtyři biolůžka pro zotavující se pacienty a na okraji místnosti hlavní operační biolůžko, zčásti skryté pod velkým diagnostickým senzorem. Lékařské vybavení a další diagnostické kontrolní panely se nachází podél celé ošetřovny. Kancelář šéflékaře je poměrně malá a nachází se mimo prostory hlavní ošetřovny. Je zde stůl a diagnostický panel, který je propojen s ošetřovnou. V malé chodbě, která spojuje ošetřovnu s kanceláří šéflékaře se nachází terminál replikátoru. Soukromé zotavovny se nachází vedle ošetřovny (TNG: Ethics), stejně jako školka (TNG: Home Soil; Data's Day) a diagnostické centrum (TNG: Transfigurations). Lékařské laboratoře Lodě třídy Galaxy mají nejméně čtyři lékařské laboratoře různých velikostí. Je zde malá laboratoř přístupná chodbou, která spojuje kancelář šéflékaře s ošetřovnou (TNG: Home Soil; Evolution; Clues; The Game). Další větší lékařské laboratoře podobné standardním vědeckým laboratořím se nachází na různých místech. (TNG: Ethics) Kancelář lodního poradce Lodní poradce má svou vlastní kancelář, která se nachází na palubě 9. Členové posádky, kteří potřebují konzultace nebo emocionální podporu sem mohou zavítat a v soukromí s poradcem projednat své problémy. (TNG: The Price) Vědecké oddělení Na lodích třídy Galaxy se nechází více než sto oddělených vědeckých výzkumných laboratoří. Nejrozšířenější laboratoře mají jednotný design a mohou být použity k široké škále vědeckých výzkumů v různých vědeckých disciplýnách. Několik laboratoří má také velmi specializované vybavení pro jeden daný vědecký obor (např. lékařství, viz. Lékařské laboratoře). Hvězdná kartografie Na lodi se také nachází samostatné Oddělení hvězdné kartografie, které se nachází na palubě 9. Nachází se zde nejméně dvě laboratoře, které se věnují výzkumu hvězdné kartografie. Jedna z těchto laboratoří je malá a vybavení je podobné jako u běžných vědeckých laboratoří na lodi. Druhá laboratoř je mnohem větší. Místnost, která na výšku zabírá tři paluby má tvar cylindru a na stěnách jsou tři dimenzionální obrazovky. (Star Trek: Generations) Arboretum Arboretum je vytvořeno, aby dokázalo udržet uměle vypěstovanou vegetaci pro výzkumné účely, zároveň také arbotreum slouží jako společenské prostory pro posádku. (TNG: Night Terrors; Imaginary Friend; Dark Page) Přepravní a nákladní prostory Transportní místnosti Lodě třídy Galaxy mají nejméně dvacet transportních místností umístěných po celé lodi (TNG: 11001001). Nejméně tři tyto transportní místnosti se nachází na palubě 6 v talířové části lodi (TNG: The Game). Dohormady deset transportních místností se nachází na palubách 6 až 16, čtyři se nachází na palubách 17 až 28 a šest se nachází na palubách 29 až 42. (TNG: 11001001) Hangáry Na každé lodi třídy Galaxy se nachází tři hangáry, ve kterých může zakotvit velké množství různých druhů raketoplánů. Hlavní hangár pro raketoplány se nachází na palubě 4, v talířové části lodi. Je tak masivní, že jeho dekomprese dokázala zabránit srážce s jinou lodí (TNG: Cause and Effect). Dva mešní hangáry se nachází na palubě 13 v inženýrské sekci. Jejich vrata jsou viditelná na zadní části lodi, v horní části "krku", který spojuje primární a sekundární trup. (TNG: The Next Phase) :Hlavní hangár je tak obrovský, že vyrobit jeho kulisy ve skutečném měřítku by bylo pro tvůrce seriálu velmi nákladné. Proto je viditelný pouze v jedné epizodě ''Cause and Effect, a to pouze jako miniatura. Druhy raketoplánů používaných na lodích třídy Galaxy * Raketoplán typ-6 * Raketoplán typ-7 * Člun typ-15 * Třída Danube ranbout * Kapitánova jachta Nákladové prostory Na lodích této třídy se nachází také velké množství nákladových prostor a skladišť, které jsou umístěny po celé lodi. Kajuty posádky Většina kajut posádky na lodích třídy Galaxy je umístěno v talířové části lodi, především kvůli bezpečnosti a pohodlí méně důležité posádky a rodin důstojníků v případě separace lodi. Nicméně v inženýrské sekci se nachází také několik kajut, především pro inženýrský a technický personál a rodiny důstojníků, kteří pracují ve strojovně (TNG: Imaginary Friend; Star Trek: Generations). Domácí mazlíčci, především kočky a psi jsou také na palubě. (TNG: Data's Day) Zde je několik typů kajut posádky na palubě lodí této třídy: *Kajuty nižších důstojníků – Tyto malé kajuty se nachází hlouběji v interiéru lodi a postrádají okna. Jsou rozděleny na obytnou část, ložnici a koupelnu. Nižší důstojníci tyto kajuty většinou sdílí se spolubydlícími. V obytném prostoru kajut se nachází terminál replikátoru, nábytek a různé typy dekorace. *Kajuty vyšších důstojníků – Tyto kajuty se nachází ve vnější části interiéru talířové sekce (u oken) a skládají se z obytného prostoru, ložnice a koupelny (TNG: Schisms; Frame of Mind; Genesis). Tyto kajuty jsou většinou obývány nadporučíky a vyššími hodnostmi. Podobné kajuty jsou dostupné také pro nižší důstojníky s rodinami a civilisty. (TNG: The Wounded) *Kapitánské kajuty – Tyto kajuty jsou umístěny na palubě 8. Jsou velmi podobné kajutám důstojníků, ale jsou mírně větší. Nachází se zde velký pracovní stůl a pracovní terminál. VIP kajuty a kajuty pro diplomaty sdílejí stejné rozložení, ale mnohdy jsou ještě větší, něž kapitánské kajuty. (TNG: Too Short a Season; Sarek) Rekreační prostory Lodní bar Lodní bar je umístěn v přední části talířové sekce na palubě 10. Je to společenské centrum lodi. Nachází se zde několik herních stolů, například pro trojrozměrné šachy a také plně funkční bar. Nachází se zde také jídelní replikátory, které jsou dostupné především posádce. V lodním baru jsou také velká panoramatická okna s krásným výhledem na okolní vesmír. (TNG: The Child; Power Play) Holopaluba Na lodích třídy Galaxy se nachází šestnáct holopalub, umístěných na palubách 9, 10 a 11. (TNG: 11001001; Homeward) Phaserová střelnice ]] Phaserová střelnice se nachází na palubě 12. Člověk stojí na platformě uprostřed místnosti a střílí po barevných světýlkách, které se náhodně zjevují nad platformou. Členové posádky si zde zlepšují střelbu na cíl a postřeh. Existuje celkem 15 stupňů obtížnosti. Hra může být také upravena pro dva hráče. Phaserová střelnice je většinou využívána bezpečnostími důstojníky k tréninku střelby na cíl. (TNG: A Matter Of Honor; Redemption II) Tělocvična Tělocvična se nachází také na palubě 12 a nabízí velké množství rekreačního vybavení pro různé druhy sportu. Nejčastěji je využívána pro cvičení aerobiku (TNG: The Price), squashový kurt (TNG: Suddenly Human), kurt na Anbo-jytsu (TNG: The Icarus Factor) nebo jako cvičebna šermu. (TNG: We'll Always Have Paris; I, Borg) Divadlo a koncertní síň Na palubě lodí třídy Galaxy se nachází také velké divadlo, které může být využito také jako koncertní síň pro hudební vystoupení členů posádky. (TNG: Sarek; Frame of Mind) :Kulisy divadla jsou ve skutečnosti přestavěné kulisy lodního baru. Replimat V replimatu si mohou členové posádky zreplikovat věci, které jsou moc velké nebo příliš složité pro klasický jídelní replikátor. (TNG: Data's Day) Vzdělávací prostory Na lodi se nachází také několik malých škol různých velikostí, které je určeny především pro děti členů posádky nebo civilisty a jsou rozmístěny po celé lodi. Skládají se buď z klasických učeben (TNG: When The Bough Breaks), nebo speciálních dílen. (TNG: Imaginary Friend; Rascals; Masks) Známé lodě ;Jmenované: *USS Challenger (NCC-71099) *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) *USS Galaxy (prototyp, NCC-70637) *USS Odyssey (NCC-71832) *USS Venture (NCC-71854) *USS Yamato (NCC-71807) ;Nejmenované: * [[Nejmenované lodě třídy Galaxy|Nejmenované lodě třídy Galaxy]] Dodatky Pozadí Třída Galaxy byla poprvé spatřena jako USS Enterprise-D. Byla navržena Andrew Probertem. Na interiéry dohlížel Herman Zimmerman v první sezóně TNG a ve filmu Star Trek: Generations a Richard James v pozdějších šesti sezónách seriálu. Když přišel čas navrhnout novou hvězdnou loď Enterprise pro The Next Generation, historie se neopakovala. Zatímco Matt Jefferies při navrhování původní Enterprise vytvořil stovky skic, základní designový návrh nové Enterprise byl hotov dříve, než na něm Andrew Probert začal vůbec pracovat. Před natáčením seriálu namaloval Andrew Probert ilustraci budoucí hvězdné lodi jen tak pro svou zábavu. Když později přišel do Paramountu pracovat na designu nové Enterprise, vzal si tuto ilustraci s sebou a pověsil si ji na zeď své kanceláře jako inspiraci. Jednoho dne přišel David Gerrold do Probertovy kanceláře a uviděl ilustraci. Hned se zeptal jestli ji viděl Gene Roddenberry. Probert řekl že ne a Gerrold ji okamžitě odnesl Roddenberrymu, který tento design schválil hned na místě. Téměř vše zůstalo stejné jako na ilustraci. Gene Roddenberry požádal pouze o dvě modifikace na Probertově finálním designu. Chtěl obnovit umístění můstku na vrcholu talířové sekce a prodloužit gondoly tak, aby měly podobné proporce jako u originální Enterprise. Gene Roddenberry popisoval můstek nové Enterprise jako kombinaci kontrolního centra lodi, konferenční místnosti, informační oblasti a důstojnické jídelny. Z tohoto původního návrhu vznikl můstek, který je sice komfortnější a pohodlnější pro posádku, než tomu bylo u původní Enterprise, jeho funkce se však nijak zásadně nezměnila. Výskyt lodí třídy Galaxy v seriálech a filmech * TNG ** Loď třídy Galaxy USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) se vyskytuje ve všech epizodách seriálu. ** Jiné lodě třídy Galaxy (kromě Enterprise-D): *** The Neutral Zone (model) *** Where Silence Has Lease *** Contagion * Star Trek: Generations * DS9 ** Emissary ** The Jem'Hadar ** The Way of the Warrior ** Paradise Lost (model) ** Doctor Bashir, I Presume ** Call to Arms ** Favor the Bold ** Sacrifice of Angels ** You Are Cordially Invited ** The Reckoning ** Tears of the Prophets ** Image in the Sand ** What You Leave Behind * VOY ** Non Sequitur (model) ** In the Flesh (obraz) ** Timeless ** Relativity ** The Voyager Conspiracy (astrometrický obraz) ** Endgame * ENT: These Are the Voyages... G de:Galaxy-Klasse en:Galaxy class es:Clase Galaxy fr:Classe Galaxy nl:Galaxy klasse